


Classical

by the_devil_in_the_details2



Category: Classically Abby - Fandom, Read With Cindy, Strange aeons
Genre: College AU, F/F, Satire, Witchcraft AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_devil_in_the_details2/pseuds/the_devil_in_the_details2
Summary: Cindy and Strange (aka Teya but we're not gonna call her that) have been dormmates for a long time. It had taken only a short amount of time for the two to discover that they were both witches. The two were inseparable friends, but when a new student moves into the dorm next to theirs will Strange let the new girl threaten her and Cindy's friendship, along with risk exposing them as witches?
Relationships: StrangeAeons/Classically Abby
Kudos: 4





	Classical

My alarm hummed its normal obnoxious tune as I jolted awake. Cindy sat in the corner, her nose buried deep within a book. Without looking up she mumbled something under her breath.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Good morning Strange," she said again clearer, this time peeking up from her book. Dark circles ran under her eyes and her blonde hair was still disheveled.  
"Where's Thursday?" I asked her, scanning the room for the long Furby who I had accidentally indentured myself to.  
"Thursday went on a walk in the shadow realm to blow off some steam after he couldn't wake you up to scratch behind his ears," she explained, setting her book down on the coffee table that hosted all of our plants.  
I shrugged, "I can't help it, I need sleep."  
A thud came from the other room. Cindy and I stared at each other for a second, no noise had come out of that dorm in the two years they had been there. If someone did live there, it wasn't apparent. Thursday jumped out of one of the bottom drawers of my desk, the sound of cracking bones shattered the silence in the room. He bobbed his head up and down and glanced around the room, "Why are we so quiet today? Shouldn't one of you be running around the room in some sort of hurry as to not miss class?"  
I glared at him, "Thursday, you may be a powerful demon, but you need to quiet down."  
"Why?" he furrowed his brow, the corners of his beak dipping down.  
"I'm sorry to order you around Thursday, but I think someone is in the next door over," I explained, carefully choosing my words so that he didn't decide to go feral.  
"Should we check it out?" Cindy asked.  
"No."  
"Then what are you going to do?" Thursday asked, "You know how loud I get when I'm excited about the new Girl Defined videos, I don't know if I'm going to be able to stay quiet enough to not warrant some odd type of discomfort."  
I stared at Cindy. She scratched the back of her head, and she had the same face she wore when she had to read those awful fairy books for her reviews.  
"Cindy, you're going to hate me for this, but you need to write those letters."  
"Huh?"  
"Cindy, you need to write the letters you write to your friends when you send them essays to edit. You need to slide one of those under the door, and essentially ask the question, 'who are you, and do you live in this dorm?'"  
Cindy chuckled, " I do not think that's appropriate."  
"Cindy, if it's no one, then we had fun writing a stupid letter. If it's someone, they'll ignore the screeching or reciting of the Gettysburg Address from Thursday."  
Cindy sighed, and sat down, and started penning the letter.  
“Can I read it after you write it?” I asked.  
“No,”  
“Why?”  
“Because it’ll be a surprise if someone does live there,”  
I sighed and lit one of the candles on my altar. I took out one of the bones from the chicken wings I consumed a week ago from the fridge and set it down on the altar. “Dear Thursday, forgive me for not always scratching your ears when you want me to scratch them, I’m only human after all, so to make up for it offer thee this bone from a chicken. It has been sitting in the fridge for a while, but it is one of the crunchier bones.”  
Thursday bopped over to the altar, “Omg,” he said every individual letter almost as though saying the word, ‘god,’ would make the guy smite him where he stood, “this kind of makes up for not scratching my ears.”  
I smiled at him and scratched behind his ears.  
I started getting ready for my day, and rushed off to class, “You better get that letter done before your first class,” I yelled over my shoulder to Cindy.  
She giggled, “You can count on me.”  
I ran out the door. The day zipped by as class blurred into class, but then, during my Lesbians in Literature class, a new girl sat near the front of the room. Her brown hair spilled down her hair like watercolor dribbling down a page, she wore a cream-colored sweater, and she was talking to the professor. She laughed and slightly threw her head back, her long, elegant hands in front of her mouth to conceal her laughter. Based on her hands, she must have been a piano player. Or, at the very least a lover of classical music.  
The lecture droned on, and I focused on her. She would occasionally write something in her notebook. I bet her notes were really well organized, like those that would be proudly posted all over Instagram.  
The class let out and I quickly shoveled all of my stuff into my bag and rushed down the stairs, the girl was new, she must have been lonely. I caught up to her just as she walked out the door. “Hey!”  
A shy smile crept on her face, she tucked a piece of hair behind her eyes, “Hi.” Despite her shy smile, the girl had an air of confidence to her.  
“I’m Strange,” I extended my hand to her, “I couldn’t help but notice you were new around her.”  
She chuckled, “Oh yeah, I just transferred here from a different college.”  
I nodded, “Are you going back to your dorm?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Which building?”  
She told me which dorm building was hers.  
“Oh really? Me too!”  
The girl chuckled, “You certainly have some odd people living in that building,”  
“Yeah, the people on the floor below me are always making the strangest noises and playing the strangest songs,” I sighed thinking back to Greg’s playlists randomly playing throughout the day last semester. The man could not decide on a vibe to stick with. We all jokingly called him Onion, because he had layers. More than just from his playlists. Maybe I should warn her about him.  
“Yeah, I got the strangest note shoved under my door this morning,” she said.  
My stomach fell to the ground. “Oh no, listen, if it was creepy, it was probably from On- Greg. Greg’s resident weirdo in the building, he’s normally kinda… odd around women.”  
We entered the dorm building together, comparing our favorite books together as we ascended the stairs.  
We both got off on the same floor. We burst into a fit of giggles, “Oh, would you look at that, we’re on the same floor,” she pointed out.  
I nodded and continued to walk to my dorm and opened the door, I let go of the door and turned to the girl, “By the way, what’s your name?”  
She stopped, “Oh! How rude of me! My name’s Abby! Abby Classic.”  
I nodded, “I don’t know why, but that name seems a little familiar.”  
Abby shrugged, “Well, at least you know it now,”  
I smiled back at her and opened my door again.  
“See you tomorrow, neighbor,” Abby teased me, opened her door, floated into the dorm, and then quickly shut the door behind her.  
Cindy sat at her desk scrolling through emails, “Hey,”  
I stared back at Cindy, “What did you write in that letter?”

A/N  
I am literally so sorry for writing this. I absolutely hate the fact that I wrote this. This is 1000% satire, there is not one serious thing about this. I wanted Cindy to be more involved in this story. I want to give a huge shoutout to bubblegumboopie on Wattpad for writing the fanfic that Teya read in one of her recent videos and has inspired me to write this mess. In no way is this story like theirs, but I just think they should have the shoutout for inspiring this mess. Also, if this stuff looks bad or gross, just know that I haven't really used ao3 that much, so if this looks odd, or reads poorly, I'm sorry.


End file.
